Broken World
by Wire Trigger
Summary: A girl controlled by evil, a boy determined to save her. A group who wants their own planet to be safe. Hikari is attacking the planet she once protected. Takeru is trying to save her from the darkness. The Digidestined now have to fight their friend and the Digimon attacking earth. Will the Digidestined save the world and their friend
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Hikari vs. Takeru**

**Odaiba, Japan**

"I don't want to do this, but it must be done..." Takeru sat on a large building. It was broken and torn apart, smoke coming out everywhere. Takeru wore black shirt with yellow stripe in the middle. He had on dark denim jeans and black boots. He was wearing a black coat with yellow markings around.

Hikari stood in the other side of the building. Hikari had black colored eyes, she had red eye color. She had a black shirt on, a purple coat. He had on black short shorts and black high heel boots. "You actually came?" Hikari giggled.

"You were so gentle, why did you let them turn you like this?" Takeru stood up.

"I chose this Takeru, it makes me feel stronger..." Hikari grins, Takeru breaths lightly. "You could have become my prince, but I have to kill you." An explosion happened in the roof of the building.

_**Five Years Ago**_

"We won," Hikari cheered along with the Digidestined. "I can't believe we did it..." Hikari laughed hugging everyone.

_**Present**_

The smoke cleared, Hikari was standing on the tower that was broken from the roof. She looked back at the lower building. Takeru was looking up along with Patamon, Gatomon was right under Hikari. "You're quick, but you can't run forever." Hikari grinned, data started to surround her body. The thunder cracked, and lightning spread around.

"I really have to kill you," Takeru looked down and bit his bottom lip. _"I love you... so I have to kill you..." _Takeru was surrounded by data. _"To free you..."_

_**Three Months Ago**_

"I'm so sleepy," Takeru whined. He walked down the street wearing a white shirt, black buttoned shirt and pants with black shoes. Takeru only had a bit longer hair. "Why does summer go so fast?" Takeru asked Hikari.

"I don't know, maybe because all you do is stay in your house and watch TV. And be glad... at least we don't have to wake up with nothing to do all day." Hikari giggled. She wore a pink shirt, but a black school shirt over. She had on a black skirt, high socks and black shoes. Hikari had longer hair and two pink pins

"You're making it sound like school is fun," Takeru sighed. "So how did it go with Taichi? Did he get into a college?"Takeru asked.

"Yeah, but it was hard, I'm shocked Taichi even passed his college entry exam. So what about Yamato? Did he get into a college?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, but the thing is, he is already bored." Takeru and Hikari turned a corner. "It doesn't matter, at least you don't share a house anymore." Takeru smiled.

"True," Hikari agreed. "Hey look it's Daisuke..." Hikari pointed, Daisuke was walking down the street. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, unbuttoned black shirt. He had on black pants and shoes. Daisuke changed his hair style, it was way shorter, the hair pulled back, except for three large hair strands that were in front of his face. "Daisuke!" Hikari screamed happily.

Daisuke turned around, he got a big smile. "Hey guys!" Daisuke waved.

An explosion was suddenly heard, Daisuke turned around and looked up. He moved to the side quickly. Debris fell where he once stood, Daisuke kept on moving to the side. Daisuke stopped and looked up.

"Are you okay?" Hikari and Takeru ran shocked. Daisuke looked at the building roof that was torn away.

"Was it a terrorist attack?" Hikari asked looking up.

"No..." Daisuke dust off, "it was probably an accident, maybe a kitchen explosion." Daisuke kept on looking up.

"Well should we see what's going on?" Hikari asked.

"That's not a good idea, we should get the school. Just let the police handle this," Takeru said hearing police sirens. "No one got hurt so we can move on." Takeru pats Daisuke shoulder. "You could have been tomato soup if you hadn't moved." Takeru laughed.

"I know," Daisuke laughed too. Hikari looked in disgust, she walked away. "Huh? What's with her?" Daisuke asked, Takeru shrugged.

_2 Hours Later_

"Hikari!" Daisuke ran and caught up to Hikari while walking to class. "So tell me how is your new classes?" Daisuke asked. Hikari looked away, Daisuke was confused. "Hey what is it?" Daisuke.

"You almost died..." Hikari looked down, "then you would laugh about it." Hikari growled, "Death isn't funny," Hikari gave a glare to Daisuke. Daisuke looks away from the glare.

"We have been through worse, come on, you know nothing can kill me." Daisuke laughed. Hikari looks down.

"Okay," she whispers.

_6 Hours Later_

Hikari was sitting on the couch with Takeru. "It's funny that Daisuke cried one time to Koushiro so he could go to the Digital World." Hikari laughed with Takeru.

"That's what? Like the fifth time..." Takeru gave a little snicker. He suddenly turned on the Television. "Okay lets see what on," Takeru looked at the news.

"Reporting news, around Odaiba, an explosion happened on the roof of a building. The explosion was unexplained, but now we know. It was a Digimon attack, now Digimon guardians predict it might have been a assassination since the aim was perfect that chaotic." Takeru looked at Hikari, who had the most worried look on her face.

Present

"_If I only knew that moment would be crucial, I could have prevented all of this."_ Takeru thought, his left sleeve was missing and he had a cut on his cheek. He looked up at Hikari, she stood tall, with the large building collapsing behind her. "I wish I could have saved you, but I couldn't, all this happened so quick. I'm sorry, but this ends here." Takeru's digivice shines once again. _"All this really started one months ago._

_To Be Continued_

_I hope you enjoy the chapter and review, ask any questions._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Chapter 2: Rise of Darkness (Part 1: Fallen Leader)**

**Odaiba, Japan**

"Hikari don't worry, I'm just going to the Digital World. I have been there countless times," Daisuke said, he walked wearing a white shirt, he had on normal denim jeans and blue sneakers, he had on a blue sweater.

"I know, but you know... I'm worried about you..." Hikari blushed.

"Is it about two months ago? You know that wasn't intentional and who knows it might have been an accident." Daisuke chuckled, Hikari groaned in anger. Daisuke took a deep breathe, "Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise." Daisuke pats Hikari's head.

**Digital World**

"I am tired of bowing down to these Digidestined!" A BanchoLeomon screamed. "They have treated others like dogs, like animals. They have used us for our entertainment. They aren't like what they were, I say we finally rebel!" BanchoLeomon let out, cheers from Digimon came all over.

BanchoLeomon turned around, he had a grin as he passed some the other Digimon who wanted to protest. "Everything is going according to plan," BanchoLeomon said to a dark figure in a room.

"Good," the voice sounded demonic, "now we need Dragomon to do this thing when this all starts. Then we can start with our real plan." The shadow figure grinned.

"He's here..." a small Numemon came up.

"That's great, BanchoLeomon handle him and don't take too long." The figure looked at BanchoLeomon and BanchoLeomon nodded.

In a far distance Daisuke was sitting with Veemon. "It's good to see you," Daisuke smiled. "Okay enough talk, lets go meet up with Gennai." Daisuke stood up. He stopped, he felt a strong deadly presence. Daisuke turned around confused and a bit frightened.

"What is it?" Veemon asked.

"Nothing, but it's like I felt something wanted to kill me." Daisuke turned around, Veemon eyes widen seeing BanchoLeomon right behind him, he had his blade up. BanchoLeomon drove it down, a dust cloud was made. BanchoLeomon stood in the middle, he looked surprised, Daisuke and Veemon was gone.

"Thank you Raidramon," Daisuke panted, he was holding his right arm. It was bleeding with the but going through his shoulder. "Why is he attacking us?" Daisuke asked.

"Order from my master," Daisuke looked shocked, BanchoLeomon was behind him once again. Daisuke turned around, BanchoLeomon goes for a gut shot. Raidramon turns to Flamedramon and moves in front of Daisuke.

"No you..." Flamedramon coughed, the blade of BanchoLeomon went through Flamedramon all the way to Daisuke. Daisuke coughed blood, he looked down. He dropped his digivice and Daisuke fell back. Flamedramon started to materialize.

"It's done," BanchoLeomon smiled turning around, a bright shine caught his eye. He saw Veemon shining bright gold, "what is this?" BanchoLeomon asked.

**Odaiba, Japan**

Takeru was sitting down, typing a story since he wanted to be a novel. He suddenly sees his digivice right next to his keyboard shine. Takeru looks at it confused, it suddenly shot up a light. Takeru backs up looking at the light hit the computer. "What?" Takeru asks.

**Digital World**

"What's going on? My master did not tell me about this?" BanchoLeomon asks, out of the light Magnamon came out. He punched BanchoLeomon in the jaw and moved him back extremely far.

Daisuke smiled, he coughed again, he felt the blood drip down the hole he had. He knew it was just minutes before he died. He was going to let Magnamon beat this Digimon so his friends doesn't have to handle it.

Magnamon roared in anger, BanchoLeomon jumped up, he roared as loud. "Flash Bantyo Punch!" BanchoLeomon strikes with his attack. Magnamon disappears to BanchoLeomon's shock. Magnamon shows up in front of BanchoLeomon and uppercuts him. BanchoLeomon moves up, he stops himself. He looks down and sees Magnamon was gone. BanchoLeomon was suddenly heading down, Magnamon double axle BanchoLeomon downward.

BanchoLeomon stops on his feet, hitting the ground. He roars in anger, the roar created a wave. Magnamon came out of nowhere. He moved down and punched BanchoLeomon in the stomach. BanchoLeomon coughs and holds his stomach. BanchoLeomon looks up and sees Magnamon hand in front of his face.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon fired and huge blast. BanchoLeomon was moved back, already hurt and extremely injured. Magnamon suddenly starts to materialize, "Daisuke..." Magnamon turned around. "Thank you for being there for..." Magnamon was gone as his fata turned to an egg.

BanchoLeomon struggled to move, he suddenly sits up, but in pain. He looks shocked seeing a blonde boy holding his target, Daisuke.

He was wearing a yellow shirt, he wore khaki pants and green shoes. "Daisuke! damn it, so much blood! I'm going to take you to the hospital!" Takeru screamed.

Daisuke coughed once again, "Takeru... you are the only guy I hated and became friends with. Tell my mom, dad and sister thank you. Taichi, Yamato, Ken... Hikari, everyone tell them thank you." Daisuke said and Takeru gritted his teeth.

"You're not dying here!" Takeru snapped.

"Takeru!" Patamon screamed, Takeru saw BanchoLeomon standing up.

"I won't make it, I'm sorry I couldn't be any more stronger." Daisuke suddenly grabbed Takeru's right hand. Daisuke put a mark, it was the mark of Miracles. Daisuke coughed, "thank you..." Daisuke closed his eyes. Takeru eyes widened.

"NO!" Takeru screamed, all of a sudden a shiny wave surrounded Takeru. He looked shocked seeing Daisuke body started to materialize. Takeru looked shocked seeing Daisuke's body go away. Takeru was confused, tears fell from his face. He heard Daisuke's last words, Takeru looked at his hands at Daisuke's blood that also started to materialize.

"No," Takeru was shocked, he grabbed his stomach. He almost threw up, he panted. BanchoLeomon fell on one knee, he laughed sinisterly.

"This is great, your best friend is dead and you can't do nothing about it. My mission is done, but I want two bodies to go down now." BanchoLeomon walked, Takeru suddenly had an angry look into his eyes. Takeru stood up, but suddenly a spiral portal started to surround him. Him and Patamon was taken away.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Chapter 3: Rise of Darkness (Part 2: Tears and Destruction)**

**Odaiba, Japan**

Takeru looked in shock with Patamon right beside him. "What?" Takeru looked around, he suddenly saw Gennai.

"I got you out of there," Gennai took a short breath.

"No, Daisuke... he... he disintegrated..." Takeru looked at his palms. "He's dead," Takeru started to breathe heavily. He grabbed his chest, he coughed.

"Calm down," Gennai got on one knee. "I couldn't make it in time to save Daisuke, I'm sorry." Gennai patted his back.

"Why? Why did that Digimon go for Daisuke?" Takeru coughed.

"I don't know the main reason, but I can tell you one. There was a Digimon feud that went on, one of my Digimon spy went into it. He found out that the Digimon are going to kill every human and their loyal Digimon. They want a pure world of Digimon, that Digimon was probably a soldier ordered to kill him." Gennai stood up and walked away. "I didn't know Daisuke was going to get attacked, If I did, I would have warned you guy." Gennai turned around with a sad look.

"You have to tell them, you have to tell the Digidestined." Gennai closed his eyes, he looked down. Takeru was speechless, he could image everyone's reaction. "If you can't, I will," Gennai walked up to Takeru, he gasped and put his head down. "I'm sorry," Gennai said slowly as Takeru let all the tears fall.

Takeru walked down the street of Hikari's family Apartment. Takeru was wearing a black sweater now, he covered his face. He looked up and saw the apartment building. Takeru sat down at the stairs first, he put his hand over his face.

"Hey Takeru," Takeru looked in shock hearing Hikari's voice behind him. Takeru turned around, Hikari was walking down with a sleeveless pink shirt. She wore normal light jeans and pink shoes. "What brings you here?" Hikari asked finally getting to the final stair step. Takeru immediately got up and walked a bit forward.

"What's wrong? You are a bit jumpy?" Hikari giggled, Takeru turned around, his eyes red from the tears. Takeru turned back around, he spoke lightly, but Hikari could hear. Hikari face changed to shock, Takeru tighten his fist. Hikari let down her tears, she moved back covering her mouth from screaming.

"No," Hikari removed her hand, "he can't be dead." Hikari looked down in shock. "He... can't!" Hikari snapped, Takeru flinched. "He's alive, maybe Gennai is wrong..."

"I was there!" Takeru snapped, "I was there... I saw him die in my arms. He disintegrated," Takeru bit his lip. Hikari shot up and ran up to her apartment. Takeru followed, Hikari got to her apartment, she closed the door before Takeru could get in. Takeru stopped at the door, he placed his hand on the door.

"Why?" Hikari cried, she was in the other side, leaning back on the door. "Why did he go alone?" Takeru gasped, he expected Hikari to blame him. "He was always stubborn and now look where it got him." Takeru leans at the door. "That idiot!" Hikari sobbed.

_**5 Days Later – Digital World**_

Takeru stood tall, he look down upon a cliff. It was camp sites in the bottom area. Takeru wore a green shirt, black coat and black pants with boots. "I'm sorry," Takeru closed his eyes, the Digimon camp site suddenly exploded.

"_The Digidestined must fight back with this Digimon Rebellion, we lost not only Daisuke, but other have been reported killed. This means war children, you must kill the Digimon who will rebel or else more innocent people will die!"_

Takeru opens his eyes remembering those words that came from Gennai. MagnaAngemon flew up, "it wasn't too hard, this a was village of Rookies and a couple of Champions. But Takeru I don't..." MagnaAngemon turned back to Patamon.

"I know," Takeru said already, "I know it's wrong," Takeru let down a tear in his left eye. "It has been wrong, everyone, Digidestined, families of the lost Digidestined thought it was wrong, but then Gennai gave them the reasons. I don't know if this is the right way, but..." Takeru remembers Daisuke's family crying. "I don't want anyone to have the look of suffering."

"If it has to be done..." Takeru tighten his fist. "It will..." Takeru kept on walking. He looked to the side and saw a burning camp site. "That's where Yamato is..." Takeru suddenly saw a ice berg grow. Takeru was a bit surprised, he looked closely. He saw Yamato standing in the top with MetalGarurumon right next to him. "I wonder how he feels..."

Takeru saw an army of Digidestined flying their Digimon in the sky. _"This is the just the camps of the Rebellion who were sleeping. Up ahead is the actually army. That Digimon that killed Daisuke is over there. With him will be the mastermind that ordered the kill. I know everyone is waiting to kill the mastermind, but at least I can sleep for now. Tomorrow will be more slaughter and more of a challenge."_ Takeru kept on walking.

In a distance Hikari was sitting down by a wooden chair. Around her was bodies of Digimon who were disintegrating. "You guys are innocent, but working for a monster." Hikari leaned forward, her arm holding her face. "so this makes you the enemy, I have no grief or sorrow for all of you. Die and suffer, that's what you deserve." Hikari stood up, her eyes glowed red. "you took away Daisuke from me," Hikari right eyes started to go black. "I'm going to kill all of you traitors!" Hikari had glaring eyes.

In a farther distance there was a huge camp of Digimon. Daemon, Dragomon and BanchoLeomon stood in the front seeing the sun set.

_To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**_

**Chapter 4****: _Rise of Darkness_ (Part 3: _The Digimon Civil War_)**

_**Digital World**_

The sun started to rise, Hikari stood in front of an army of Digidestined. She was wearing a black shirt, she wore a pink and white sweater, she had on a denim short shorts. She had on pink and black boots. The wind blew and all of a sudden Hikari saw a rampaging Tyrannomon.

"And so it begins," Hikari then heard Digidestined Digimon take flight and started to rampage. "This Civil War starts today," Hikari jumped on Nefertimon. Nefertimon flew upward and headed towards the one Tyrannomon. Hikari suddenly looked surprised at the army behind the one Tyrannomon. It was a large army, a Digimon was in the middle, smiling, it was BanchoLeomon.

"So this is the Digidestined of Light, I never knew a gentle known girl would have such fierce eyes." BanchoLeomon then jumped up at Hikari.

Hikari saw the Digimon heading her direction. _"Lion, dressed up,"_ Hikari glared, "this is the one who murdered Daisuke!" Hikari snapped. Nefertimon turned back to Gatomon, then turned to Angewomon. Angewomon shot an arrow as a whole group behind her shot with her. BanchoLeomon looks shocked, a combined attack hit BanchoLeomon attack.

"What?" BanchoLeomon dropped himself, _"this won't be easy, it's a thousand on hundred, but the Digimon are strong." _BanchoLeomon smiled and landed on the ground, "This is going to be fun," BanchoLeomon saw his army take flight too.

_**Primary Village**_

Elecmon sits with the baby Digimon. "This is bad, if this war goes on I would have enemy Digimon reborn. Elecmon look at his list of Digimon souls that are written. I have only rejected the true evil enemy, I would not reject the Digimon of any group, no matter what!" Elecmon then saw a shadow behind him.

He looked back and saw Takeru walking with Angemon behind him. "Hey Takeru, I can't believe this Civil War..." Elecmon was shocked seeing Takeru with an angry look.

"I'm sorry, but if your in any way with the enemy Digimon, you're going to die like one too." Takeru looked down as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm going to let my allies control which Digimon come back." Takeru said.

"No wait," Elecmon was quickly crushed by Angemon. Takeru looked on seeing Elecmon data float away.

"Now for the battlegrounds," Takeru turned around seeing Digidestined run towards the Digi-egg control center.

_**Black Forest**_

"Everyone don't move," Taichi screamed, Taichi walked down the forest. He wore a black coat with a orange courage sign in his back. He wore a white collar shirt, he had black pant and boots. "They're here..." Taichi scowled. Taichi saw the bushes shaking rapidly. A Mothmon came out, it screamed gliding towards Taichi.

WarGreymon came down and crushed the Mothmon. "Everyone, there is an army!" WarGreymon flew forward as a bunch of different Digimon came out of the bushes. WarGreymon roars, he heads towards to fight the Digimon. WarGreymon then sees a large shadow come down, he moves back as the Digimon passes him.

"So you're the Digimon of Taichi huh?" Daemon looked at WarGreymon.

"You are Daemon, well it's nice to meet you. I am WarGreymon, since you're with the enemy you will die with them!" WarGreymon moves forward. Daemon flies above and WarGreymon follows. WarGreymon was above the forest following Daemon who turned around. "Stop, I want to fight you head on!" WarGreymon roared, Daemon was in front of him.

"You will get it," Daemon moves his right hand, then attempts to cut WarGreymon into pieces. He looked shocked seeing his right arm frozen, WarGreymon moves back.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon hits Daemon straight on, Daemon is spun back to the forest breaking into the trees.

"You alright?" MetalGarurumon asked, Yamato rode on him. He was wearing a blue shirt with a white sweater. He had on normal denim pants and black shoes.

"Yes thank you, but Daemon isn't done, get Yamato to safety." WarGreymon suggested, MetalGarurumon flew down. MetalGarurumon saw Taichi who was looking at the Digimon and Digidestined Digimon in battle. Taichi turns and spots them both.

"Hey guys," Taichi gives a warm smile. "Damn it, Yamato has those eyes too, he doesn't want to do this, he knows he is doing something bad." Taichi looks down.

"MetalGarurumon you should go back with WarGreymon, Daemon might come back." Yamato told his Digimon, he nodded and flew up in the air. Yamato starred, he didn't have a smile nor a frown. Taichi was about to speak, "I killed a village of baby Digimon." Taichi was shocked. "I did it because they were holding a Digimon who was with the rebels. You want to know what was the hardest part, the fact that they were Tsunomon." Taichi looks away.

"What they did to Daisuke was horrible, but tell me. Is all this worth it? Is it necessary, what would this accomplish?" Yamato tighten his fist. "Because killing a Digimon who are with the rebellion is like committing murder." Yamato bit his lip.

"I don't know," Taichi looks up at WarGreymon who was talking to MetalGarurumon.

"Here he comes!" WarGreymon screamed, he suddenly saw fire come out of the forest and head towards him. WarGreymon took out his shield and protected himself along with MetalGarurumon. Daemon was suddenly over him, WarGreymon looked shocked. Daemon looks to his left seeing a missile. It explodes in his face causing half his body to freeze.

"I'm going to finish this!" WarGreymon screamed, he aimed his right claw towards the part of the ice. Daemon suddenly breaks away from the ice, he grabs WarGreymon claws. WarGreymon looks shocked seeing Daemon just stare.

"Imperialdramon couldn't hurt me, you think you can?" Daemon asks. An explosion of fire was created. Everyone looks up, all shocked. Taichi was completely speechless seeing the smoke fill the air.

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Chapter 5: Rise of Darkness (BanchoLeomon vs. Digidestined)**

**Black Forest**

The smoke in the air cleared, Taichi and Yamato look in shock. They see an ice flower in front of WarGreymon. It was holding Daemon inside, only his right hand was free, but not entirely. WarGreymon was panting, holding up his shield. It had flame marks on it.

"Thanks," WarGreymon looked to the side at MetalGarurumon.

"I know, but it won't hold him. I can't kill him sadly, but this will stop him. I should be thanking you WarGreymon, you helped me thing of the four leaf ice flower move." MetalGarurumon was panting also.

"For now lets go down and fight the rebellion, he is going to be here for a while." In that moment, the ice flower burst into flames. The flames faded as Daemon stood there glaring. A fire came out of no where and hit MetalGarurumon, making him howl in pain. He started to collapse down to the ground. WarGreymon turns, but he froze in shock as Daemon was now in front of him.

"Burn along with your comrades," A fire surrounded WarGreymon.

**Front Lines**

"Here I go," BanchoLeomon takes out his blade. He leans back, he then starts to run. BanchoLeomon moves as quick as he could, the Digidestined were shocked.

"Hit him!" Random Digimon started to fire at BanchoLeomon.

"You think this is enough?" BanchoLeomon swung his blade around, blocking every attack. They all looked shocked, "your Digimon are only Ultimate and Champion level!" BanchoLeomon jumped. A blonde girl eyes widen, BanchoLeomon was over her. Her Digimon, Kiwimon got in front of her. BanchoLeomon stabbed through Kiwimon and the girl, making them both collapse to the ground. BanchoLeomon sliced up cutting both her and Kiwimon in half.

"No!" A random Digidestined screamed, his eyes were in shock. BanchoLeomon was in front of him. He smashed his head, his Digimon Gorillamon looked his utter shock. He would then be split in half by BanchoLeomon.

"Who's next," BanchoLeomon looked at Hikari, "this time you won't get away," BanchoLeomon sped up to her. He looked up seeing an arrow after him. He jumps up, dodging the attack. BanchoLeomon eyes widen as nearly million of arrows were in front of him. BanchoLeomon spun around, breaking the energy arrows in his path. BanchoLeomon landed on the ground, his foot was sinking for reason.

"Got him," a Datamon grinned, an explosion happened, dust came up, but BanchoLeomon got out of it, sliding back. "Damn," Datamon growled. BanchoLeomon looked back at his army who were starting to catch up.

"_Datamon probably put landmines in the ground set for Digimon. I can't explode them all, I will take serious damage. I only killed two pairs of Digidestined. This is bad... air, those million arrows will hit me again, land mines that might not kill me, but cause damage." _BanchoLeomon looked at his right leg. _"This Digidestined, they came prepared,"_ BanchoLeomon put down his sword to the ground.

"Is he giving up?" A Digidestined asked.

"_I can't take all the land mines, but I will take out nearly half the army." _BanchoLeomon bends on one knee. _"First with the Digidestined of Light..."_ BanchoLeomon moves forward. About two explosion happens, then BanchoLeomon jumped out both smokes. He was aiming his right hand for Hikari. Hikari didn't flinch, her right eye was black with a red eye color.

BanchoLeomon stopped and moved back as a huge arrow hit in between. BanchoLeomon moved back as quickly as he could. He stopped, but a chamber of rock surrounded him. An explosion happened inside the chamber, it broke apart, BanchoLeomon got out sliding back. _"Damn it,"_ BanchoLeomon lands, his leg was sinking. _"What?"_ Another explosion happens, quickly filling his body.

BanchoLeomon comes out, once again sliding back. He stops, then a arrow lands in front of him. "She missed?" BanchoLeomon asked.

"Got you," Hikari scowled, BanchoLeomon eyes widened, an explosion happened once again. Hikari looked at the giant dust cloud, she got a grin seeing BanchoLeomon not coming out of hit. Her right eye got back to normal. BanchoLeomon army kept on moving, Hikari closed her eyes, she took a nice deep breath.

"Was that for Daisuke?" Hikari opened her eyes in shock. She looked at BanchoLeomon who was standing on the already faded cloud. Both his legs had scratches and marks on them. "It seems you thought I was going to die," BanchoLeomon grinned. "You're so dumb, so tell me, want to know what was Daisuke's last words?" BanchoLeomon snickers, Hikari right eye goes black and she gets a red color.

BanchoLeomon saw the anger and darkness in Hikari's eyes. He got distracted feeling a sharp pain. _"Those explosions could kill a Champion Digimon, seriously hurt an Ultimate, but for me... it's just another attack. Yet, they did take out my legs. Damn it, I can't go quickly until I heal."_ BanchoLeomon looks back at his army who was almost there. _"I should have waited for Dragomon to get here, but they started attacking early, but lets see how long I can hold them off."_ BanchoLeomon took out his blade.

"First," BanchoLeomon throws his blade at Datamon, it goes threw Datamon and hits a Digidestined head who happened to be his partner that was telling him something. BanchoLeomon runs and dodges all the arrows going through where the mines already blew up. BanchoLeomon got his blade and moved back sliding, arrow came crashing down. He jumped and slide back landing in the other side where he stood.

His army was right behind him, everyone staring and glaring at each other. "Okay there are land mines so don't go running in!" BanchoLeomon commanded. BanchoLeomon turned to Hikari, her left eye started to be filled in darkness.

Angewomon flew over everyone else, she had her arrows ready, she looked to the left. She saw a dark cloud coming, "this battle is going to be violent." Angewomon looked down at Hikari, "so will she." Hikari tighten her fist, her left eyes was slowly moving to cover her entire eye.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
